Applicant has proposed a steam-generating warming sheet having a heat generating sheet and a holder for enclosing the heat generating sheet therein (see Patent Literature 1 below). The heat generating sheet contains an oxidizable metal and an aqueous electrolytic solution, and can generate heat upon contact with air. The holder is air-permeable at least partially. The steam-generating warming sheet releases warm steam outside through the holder. When worn on the human body, the steam-generating warming sheet not only raises the surface temperature in the area of use, but also raises the temperature deep inside the body, thereby increasing the amount of blood flow throughout the body. This is advantageous in that, not only the temperature in the area of use, but also the peripheral temperature such as the temperature at the fingertips can be raised. However, since this steam-generating warming sheet raises the skin temperature in the area of the body where it is worn to around 40° C. and thus makes the user feel hot, the user may tend to refrain from using this steam-generating warming sheet in the summertime.
Besides the above steam-generating warming sheet, Applicant has also proposed a steam generating element having a steam generating composition composed of metal power, salts, and water and designed to release steam upon oxidation of the metal power (see Patent Literature 2 below). The steam generating composition dispersedly contains cosmetic components or medicinal components, and accordingly, the steam generating element can continuously supply the cosmetic components or medicinal components along with the heated steam. Essential oils, aroma components such as menthol, and herbal extracts, for example, can be used as the cosmetic components or medicinal components. In cases where these components are insoluble in water, they are dispersed in water with a dispersing agent such as a surfactant and added to the steam generating composition as an emulsion.